Signed By A Speedster, Please Don't Open
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: Kid Flash and Jesse Quick's strength and courage are put to the test as they attempt to escape and stop Zoom. (OTP: Wally West/Jesse Quick QUEST)


_She was right._

You can't stop Zoom.

But you can stand against him.

 _She had faith._

Faith in her dad, to get us out of this messed up situation.

Something...I didn't.

Joe helped me through a lot after the transformation.

We made up for lost time.

Even Barry stepped in and helped me figure out my new found speed.

Figure out how to be a hero.

I don't know how Jesse survived or continued on believing for months at a time.

Being held captive by someone like Zoom must have gotten pretty dark.

Like I was, now.

Powerless with more power than I've ever had in my entire life.

You can't stop Zoom.

 _But you can rise against him._

Jesse Quick didn't let me stop believing.

So I wasn't going to give up on her now.

 _I, Wally West, of (somewhat) perfect sound mind and body, take responsibility for my actions from here on out._

I didn't listen when Iris said to reach out to Barry.

Give Joe some time.

Talk about my dead mother.

I didn't listen when she said the Wests should stick together.

Or when I should stop drag racing.

Or that I wasn't living up to my fullest potential.

That I should use my speed to do good.

Whatever happend in the past doesn't matter.

I'm here and I'm up for whatever life throws at me now.

Whether that be as Tail Lights, Wally or... _Kid_...Flash.

 **KF**.

I could argue over nicknames later, right now, in between the milliseconds I had to fight Zoom and injected Velocity 9 into Jesse's arm.

 _It wasn't ready._

We didn't have time.

But in my opinion: it was time for the adults to stop backing out.

Let the sidekicks go a round.

We had more spit than the heroes and lab rats gave us credit for.

Zoom was almost 8 times faster than I was so of course I acted with the knowledge it would be the last thing I ever did.

And that I might never live to see the formula stop Zoom.

Once and for all.

To do something Barry, Garrik or I never could.

Jesse Quick was our last hope.

That's my confession and first/last act as a superhero.

 _Iris..._

My second wish is that I became the man you wanted me to be.

The...hero I hoped I would be.

I also told you I wasn't cut out for it.

...

That was a lie.

I didn't- couldn't see myself as being anything greater than who I really am.

Thanks to you...

In this...prison...

 _I finally see who that is._

I feel Zoom behind me as Jesse's scream fade out through the course of time.

This was my last chance.

Unfortunately for all parties of supervillains: present company accepted...

They really didn't know who they were dealing with.

I injected Velocity 9 into the younger girl beside me, who was still coughing up blood after what Zoom did to her.

My eyes crackled with electricity.

Our odds against him were remarkably low compared to the adults.

But as I said, not only a few seconds before this: we had something they didn't-

I grinned as Jesse gasped in a lungful of air moments after she stopped breathing.

 ** _-We had faith._**

Zoom screeched and threw me aside.

The world grew dim and completely blackened out as my head crashed into a wall.

* * *

 _W...y._

 _Wal-_

 _ **Wally**._

 _C...n...ou...ere...e?_

My eyes fluttered open.

Not a lot made sense to me.

 _Wal...ly!_

Soft, calloused hands were in my face.

I saw a blurry shape that most definitely wasn't a demon.

Had she won?

As I tried to sit up my head began to spin.

"Jesse-"

"Whoa, slow down there Killer. It's alright. My dad's serum worked. I defeated Zoom. He won't be bothering anyone ever again."

I frowned, the pain in my head and neck growing stronger, "What happened?"

She sighed, green eyes strong.

Filled with something else as well.

Speed Force was a given but...whatever it was had me instantaneously relaxed.

Like I knew everything was going to be okay...

As cliche as that sounds.

 _Quick kissed me._

Blue electricity sparkled in with my red.

At that moment never of us would come to understand what exactly happened to Zoom until years later.

But that's another story.

This one was about me getting my head out of my ass long enough to see I had a great thing going here.

With Joe and Iris.

As Kid Flash the designated partner of the Scarlett Speedster.

Who saves people through the Blackest Night...Green Lanterns light...or something along the lines there.

I also learned I had a kick ass girlfriend.

Who saved every one, all the lives, in every multi-verse around her.

I'll let you in on a secret.

A hint really.

Call it a farewell present.

Anytime I had a tough decision, a life changing moment...

Where I wasn't certain if I was going to live...

 _I saw a familiar masked face._

 _:)_

I'll leave you with that for now.

Also having faith and four years of racing experience comes in handy.

No offense to Barry-but that guy just doesn't get it.

Speed is everything.

With or without super powers.

It's about believing in yourself.

Not just relying on those around you to do heroing and thinking for you.

( _Cough_ Caitlin and Ciso!)

Sorry.

My mouth has a tenancy to keep running when I'm...

I'm just going to shut up now.

Did we have fun?

Awesome.

Perfect.

Great.

...

Said that too many times.

...

Okay I just destroyed that happy ending.

We kissed, we had fire works, everyone lived!

...

Okay, bye.

 _Signed_ , Wally West.

 **Kid Flash.**

P.S. Iris, just throw this copy in the trash, I don't know why I have a death note lieing around the house.

Don't let Joe see it!

Or Jesse.

...

Don't show anyone!

...

Ugh, that's it.

My writing career is over.

(I'll try and save it)

May the Speed Force be with you.

...

( _Omg_.)

 **The End**


End file.
